1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable stool that includes feature of a pedestal with a flexible nylon seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable stools are well known in the prior art. Portable stools are normally, in a tripod design that includes a nylon seat attached to the tripod, creating a means for a user to conveniently place a seat in any position. One example of a tripod seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,638, which discusses a collapsible tripod stool and has a triangular seat with tubular legs. Similar tripod designs are available as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,557, which discusses a foldable stool with a triangular-type seat with three upper legs. The seat of the '557 patent collapses for portability similar to the '638 patent. An alternative to the tripod style is a collapsible seat that is mounted on a pedestal type position. Such an example of a pedestal type stool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,843, which discusses a collapsible seat with a seating member and a base member that are substantially identical with the seat member and base member are removably engaged by a telescopic pedestal. Although various designs are available further improvement in this area is needed for convenient portable seats for various applications.